toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
TRLM
The Trevogany Rezerva Ljudsky Milicja (TRLM, colloquially referred to as Tremil; English: Alert Reserves of the People's Militia) are elite paramilitary units of the Krakozhian People's Milicja. They are responsible for riot control, fighting dangerous criminals, and providing support during disaster relief efforts. History Write the first section of your page here. Personnel Those wishing to become part of the TRLM have to be at least 180 cm tall and weigh at least 90 kg. Veterans of the airborne units of the Krakozhian People's Army are often encouraged to join the TRLM. Organisation *1st Tikomira Alert Battalion *2nd Tikomira Alert Battalion *3rd Tikomira Alert Battalion *Tikomira TRLM Rapid Intervention Battalion **Company **Company **Company *Lipask TRLM Rapid Intervention Battalion *TRLM Rapid Intervention Battalion *1st Alert Unit *2nd Alert Unit Vladimir Wětny *3rd Alert Unit *4th Alert Unit *5th Alert Unit *6th Alert Unit *7th Alert Unit *8th Alert Unit *9th Alert Unit *10th Alert Unit *11th Alert Unit *12th Alert Unit *13th Alert Unit *14th Alert Unit *15th Alert Unit *16th Alert Unit *17th Alert Unit Konrad Bieliński *18th Alert Unit Henryk Hajduk *19th Alert Unit Roman Volek *20th Alert Unit *21st Alert Unit *Ščetkyno TRLM Regiment *Orasetole Standby Regiment *Posonov Standby Formation *1st Orasetole Standby Formation *2nd Orasetole Standby Formation *3rd Orasetole Standby Formation *4th Orasetole Standby Formation *5th Orasetole Standby Formation *Brònji Standby Formation *Mětěnva Standby Formation *Lichten Standby Formation *5th Training Regiment Jamnice-Novoměsto *Varchevo TRLM Brigade *Dubov TRLM Regiment *Vugolvik TRLM Regiment *Motansk TRLM Regiment *Prezlav TRLM Regiment *Venčeska TRLM Battalion *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *TRLM Special Platoon *Dubovenik Standby Formation *Pizinov Standby Formation *Gospodic Standby Formation *Vitarike Standby Formation *Pletenik Standby Formation *Spalacet Standby Formation *Jaderov Standby Formation *Evidence Securing and Detaining Units Each Alert Unit is organised as follows: *HQ *Mechanised Alert Company *Motorised Alert Company *Motorised Alert Company *Motorised Alert Company *Support Company **Anti-tank Platoon **Artillery Platoon **Mortar Platoon *Signals Platoon *Engineer Platoon *Chemical Platoon *Reconnaissance Platoon *Transport Platoon *Supply Platoon *Control Section *Medical Section TRLM Special Platoons are typically composed of a two operational companies and one tactical company. Operational companies are normally staffed by military servicemen, tactical companies are composed of professional Milicja officers, and reinforcement companies are made up of military servicemen equipped with special gear to deal with escalating situations, such as water cannons and armoured personnel carriers. The TRLM Special Platoons are arranged so that they can respond to events in okrugs neighbouring their home okrugs, with these areas being known as "responsibility areas". Tikomira is specially protected, with one TRLM Special Brigade, one TRLM Rapid Intervention Battalion, and three Alert Units being stationed in the city. The Evidence Securing and Detaining Units are special units of the TRLM trained for counter-terrorism operations and manhunts. Equipment Uniforms Members of the TRLM Rapid Intervention Battalions wear white helmets. These have become a trademark of the battalions and have a salutary psychological effect on protestors, often causing some of their number to disperse. Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **Rubber truncheon **Riot truncheon *'Melee weapons' **Glock Field Knife 78 (Austria) *'Pistols' **CZ 50 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **Smith & Wesson Model 10 service revolver (United States) *'Submachine guns' **FB PM-63 RAK personal defence weapon (Poland) **FB PM-84 Glauberyt machine pistol (Poland) **Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD designated marksman rifle (Soviet Union) *'Machine guns' **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Grenades and grenade launchers' **AGS-17 Plamya automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **Brügger & Thomet GL06 grenade launcher/riot gun (Switzerland) **CZ RV85 flare launcher/riot gun (Czechoslovakia) **F1 anti-personnel fragmentation defensive grenade (Soviet Union) **RGD-5 anti-personnel fragmentation grenade (Soviet Union) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 disposable light anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RWGŁ-1 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) **RWGŁ-3 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) Armoured vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Artillery Controversy The TRLM is known for being extremely brutal when putting down protests, with deaths occasionally being reported as a result of TRLM actions. Members of the TRLM are sometimes referred to pejoratively in Krakozhia as trelmilec ("TRLM-man") or mlatici ("threshers"), with the organisation as a whole sometimes being derisively referred to as the pobitińje sę sŕdce od Partija ("beating heart of the Party") in a parody of language commonly used by government media. See also *Internal Security Troops (Krakozhia) *Krakozhian People's Milicja *Special Purpose Security Unit Category:Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement